Déchiré! épine!
by beatenuppixies
Summary: They remind me of "them", they know how to put on a good show and it is amusing to watch, but you know how it ends." Yes I knew. How could I not.I've been there myself."I should keep my distance." "Maybe." All human,Rosalie/Jasper,rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

„_**Pretense"**_

Airport, I hate airports! Well scratch that I think lately I hate practically everything, well maybe not my morning smoke and I-pod, though sometimes I really don't like the music I listen. Well fuck… You're maybe curious, what kind of a person hates everything around him, well here I am, my name is Rosalie Hale and I'm waiting for my chauffeur to take me to my new personal heaven/hell.

I'm 17 years old, 5 foot 8 of disastrous beauty, with blond hear that goes to my midsection, long legs, perfect curves and these are the reasons why I'm here.

As long as I remember myself everyone has adored me, they always expected me to achieve things, to become someone, to have a perfect family, to have the perfect job and great connections. Seeing the potential I posses, the beauty I have, my family pushed me to be ideal, to perfection. They were and still are social climbers with big aspirations and I was their way to get everything they dreamed of, everything they thought they need. They were hiring people to teach me languages, science, literature, music and everything else I would need in reaching my goals, or theirs because none of it was what I actually wanted. For a long time everything went by the plan, I had perfect grades, great friends- a social life anyone could dream of, everywhere I went I saw awe and envy in people's eyes, it was like a fuel that kept me going even further. I was content, I had new- everything, starting from designer clothes to newest cars. Vainness was my dominant emotion, why not in the end I had everything. My parents, though wanting more, were satisfied as well. All was right in the world.

Of course like in every story there's a "but".

One night ruined it all. My life, no, my whole world crushed all around me. Everything that I thought was untouchable in me was touched in that night. Everyone I thought to be my friends later on turned out to be nothing, they weren't even my enemies. My family, who were supposed to be my biggest rock turned away from me, I no longer could fulfill their expectations, because I was ruined and everyone knew. There was no bright future for me in their eyes. From someone I became nothing. My biggest advantage- my beauty meant nothing to me, it became my biggest enemy, to everyone else it became worthless only because it was stained. Later I realized that there was nothing below me, not even….

"What the fuck…" I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt pain in my arm, I focused on the fucker who apparently had the guts to hit me. What I saw was my grandfather Peter, who was smiling like the old fool he is.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped at him rubbing the place he just hit.

"Well, you didn't answer for five minutes, so I thought that I have to get your attention. Slapping you in the face seemed a bit too harsh, so… How was the flight? " he asked with apparent amusement on his face.

"Funny shit Peter, real funny. This isn't a way to increase your cookie points" I said with five layers of sarcasm and smirk on my lips.

"Well, I'll be damned, didn't know you could cook" he said, grinning.

I made a grimace at his remark.

"We don't have all day so get your ass in a gear and let's go." He took my suitcases and ushered me towards the exit.

I looked at the three bags he was carrying and decided to tease him a bit.

"Aren't you too old? It looks pretty heavy. Not for me, but as I said you're pretty old."

"Don't worry so much about me Rosie pie, I can handle this!"

The old fool was smiling like there is no tomorrow, and I was pissed. Rosie pie- the most hated nick name I have ever possessed and he used it. Did he even know such word as boundaries? I kept my mouth shut and followed him to his car. There was no point in fighting him.

Peter's Hale's big mouth was known, if I was correct, all over the Washington state. My grandfather's jokes were sly and rude, and no one could escape from them not even children, old people, or crippled animals in that way he was ruthless. My father always told me that I was too much like Peter, he never liked that side of my personality. Well it was probably because they never really got along.

Anyway, Peter was alright fellow if he wanted to be, and God only knows that he was the only person who loved and accepted me for who I truly was never waiting for anything in return. So he was currently the only person I loved and respected.

"You have to stop zooming out on me like that, I know I'm no fun but you'll have to bear with me." He said while slamming the trunk shut.

That's when I finally noticed the car. It was black 1966 Chevrolet Camaro convertible with two red stripes on the front. It looked like devil himself had rebuilt it and brought it from hell to earth so that my grandfather had decent wheels.

"Wow, this car is fucking great, where did you get it?" I knew Peter liked to rebuild cars for fun, but this was master peace. I mean come on …. You can't go to a shop and just buy one…

"Well I got it from a guy that new a guy… well long story short it's yours!"

" You must be fucking kidding me!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and ran to hug my car.

"Ī love it, I love it, I love it!" I said as I kissed the car. My euphoria wasn't long living as I remembered that I have to at least thank him. I unwillingly let go of my new treasure and went to hug my very smiling grandfather.

"Thanks grandpa." I said while I timidly hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around me and lightly tapped my back.

"I'm glad that you like it because ether way you would have to drive it" he said laughing heartily.

"Way to ruin the mood old man!" I said grinning back at him.

"Okay, give me the keys and let's hit the road."

When he gave me the keys I looked at them, and with a small smile on my lips I thought that maybe it won't be that bad, after all what do I have to lose.

Snapping out of my revelation, I said "Here goes nothing!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

_2. Secrets are everywhere you look_

After 2 hours of driving we finally reached the old "Welcome to Forks" sign. If you can judge the whole town by it, then there was nothing exciting I could expect from this city. The constant pouring of rain didn't help the mood as well.

"Does it always rain?" I asked Peter.

"Well… I could lie and say no, but yea it rains pretty much all the time" he said without taking his eyes off the road. Peter, though jokester wasn't a man of many words, but nevertheless I could see that he was deep in thoughts. About what, I will probably never know.

I have always known that the town my grandfather lived in was far from exclusive or even social, but as we drove through it I realized how true it was. The whole town consisted from little old houses on the sides of the highway, little coffee shop and a gas station. How could anyone live here was beyond me.

"This town isn't a gem, Rosalie. But many find their peace or at least loneliness here. " Peter said noticing where my train of thoughts was leading me.

"This place looks like the end of the earth. What do people do in here? " I asked.

"Yes, you could probably call this the end of the world but for some people that's just what they need. And answering on the question- what do they do here- they gossip. "

"Great." I mumbled. Gossiping meant no privacy. No privacy meant…Fuck no…What if everyone knew. Shit here goes my heaven. My level of annoyance was rising very fast.

"That means that every little fucker here knows everything about me?" I snapped at my grandfather, I felt betrayed; he leaded me in a trap. A trap named Forks.

"No, not everyone. Your parents took good care of covering you, Rose. And I sure as hell didn't chat with the ladies in coffee shop about you and your past. But you know that if someone wants to find out shit than they will." He said in composed manner, still not making eye contact with me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I said it a bit too aggressive.

"That means" He looked at me "You have to keep your eyes open, sweaty"

His crude answer only ignited my anger. I understood what he meant and even though these news were far from good I knew I have to collect myself. Losing my head won't help my situation, I had to keep my poker face.

There were few minutes of silence till we reached the house. It was a Victorian style two storey house, colored in sandy tone, with dark grey roof. It had a fence all around it and you could see roses making their way over it. On the right side of the house there was a lawn with an arbor which was surrounded by rosebushes. But on the left side there was a thick forest. **A/N picture on profile.**

"I'll go open the gates" with that he got out of the car.

The thing that caught my attention was why the house was surrounded by fence. All the rest of the houses in the town didn't have one. From who was my grandfather hiding, what did he have to hide. Maybe this was just an expression of his reserved nature or coincidence. I'll have to ask him about it later.

The gates opened and I drove in. I got out of the car while Peter was getting my luggage out of the trunk. We started walking to the front door.

"I got your room set, but you can redecorate it if you like" he grumbled while opening the door.

"Yeah, thanks." It's not like I didn't appreciate his effort, but I really wasn't ready for a heart to heart conversations with all the thank yous and so on. Judging by Peter's reaction he didn't mind much.

He apparently led me straight to my new room not giving me time to look around. We climbed a flight of stairs that led to the second floor. The door of my new room was straight to the right. Peter cracked the old wooden door open a bit and with a slight movement of his head indicated for me to go in. When I entered my new room I felt peace wash over me. The room itself wasn't anything special. It had green walls; the color associated with spring leafs when they have just opened from their buds. Floors were covered with chocolate brown rugs who matched the wood panels of windows. Bed was covered with dark ivory comforter. Curtains were in ivory and chocolate brown colors. Standing in this room I felt strange feeling of belonging. I was home.

I looked at my grandfather who was placing my suitcases besides my bed.

"Well I will leave you to unpack." He said with a smile.

"Alright, see you later." I said. My voice sounded hoarse. Apparently it didn't know what poker face meant. Betrayer…

He closed the door and I sat at the end of the bed to collect my thoughts. Even though I promised myself not to let my emotions guide me, I felt that they were overpowering me. I had to calm down and make a game plan.

"So…. What's next Rose?" I asked myself.

First of all I have to hold my position, I can't afford to get attached and involved. Second of all I have to get to know the waters I'm swimming in right now that means that I'll have to get information from my to be classmates. Yea good start I'll have to talk to some naïve fool.

My situation leaves no place for mistakes. I'll have to come up with a strong and believable alibi. Surely my presence here will arise questions in local student body and in the beginning I will have to answer them.

After a moment to think I started to unpack my clothes and my toiletries in the adjoined bathroom. Bathroom was medium sized with a bathtub and shower in it. Two cabins with a sink rested below a mirror. Walls and the floor were cowered in white tiles. I stood there for a while and then my attention caught my reflection in the mirror. I frowned the desire to smash the wretched mirror in to peaces was great. I sharply turned around and left the bathroom. Thank God there were no mirrors in my room. I remember those days when I caught my reflection everywhere, even in peoples glasses. It gave me pleasure to know that I was beautiful, that people noticed me and admired me, but things change, don't they.

Don't get me wrong I wasn't going to hide under a rock for the rest of my life, but it was much more bearable just to blend in, it was safer somehow.

I decided to go downstairs to take a look at the house, I've never been here. Making my way down the stairs I noticed pictures of landscapes on the walls, they were black and white, you could see that they were from different kind of places. Interesting who took them. I heard silent footsteps below me.

"These are your pictures?" I ask not looking in his direction.

"No, they were taken by your grandmother…" he answered silently. I didn't know my grandmother too well so everything that she had liked or disliked was covered in dark for me.

"They're beautiful, she had a talent" I complimented.

"Yes, Charlotte was a very talented woman, not only in photographing." He said with a small smile while his eyes were studying the landscapes.

"These pictures are…" I started…

"Taken in places I and Charlotte used to go when we had some spare time. Her pictures are all around the house. Come on I'll give you a tour." He gestured with his hand for me to follow.

The living room was in a soft yellow tone. I had light brown sofa and two reclining chairs in the same tone; they were stuffed with multiple color decorative pillows. I never have understood why do you need so many pillows on one sofa, but it actually look very nice, welcoming. Those pillows were practically screaming- come sit here.

There was a little dark wood coffee table with a vase of wild flowers. There was a huge bookshelf covering the back wall. It was made from the same dark wood as coffee table and it kind of gave a room a darker edge despite the huge widows of the room. The curtains of windows were in light champagne color and a little darker brown which was very similar to the color of sofa and recliners. Rests of the walls were covered in tasteful amount of photographs, but they weren't landscapes. They were pictures of people; in some I could recognize Peter. There were pictures in which he was holding a beautiful woman with long blond hair, she had pronounced jaw line, but it wasn't too obvious, her nose was straight and petite. She had big crystal blue eyes and long thick lashes. You could see that she had curves in all the right places, but she also looked very petite.

"That's grandmother?" I asked curious.

"Yes." He said with a smile.

The rest of the pictures were with people I haven't seen before, but one of them caught my eye. It was a picture where Charlotte was standing next to a man, he had his hand around her shoulder and they were both looking at each other and sharing a warm smile.

"Who's that?" I couldn't help but ask.

Peter's face changed in seconds, when he realized which picture had taken my interest.

"The man in the picture was your grandmother's friend of sorts." He didn't give further explanations he just turned around and started to walk out of the room.

"Diner will be ready in few." He called behind me, with a forced enthusiasm.

Strange, why did he react like that? I casted last glance at the picture that caused such a disdain from my grandfather and followed him to the kitchen understanding that the tour of the house was over.

We ate our dinner in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable one. I was starting to get used to my grandfather, and this house felt somewhat more of a home than my original one.

I helped Peter with the dishes and he promised to continue the tour tomorrow after school. We said quick goodbyes and descended to our rooms. I changed in my pj's and decided to sit on the windowsill to read car magazine I bought in the airport.

I was halfway through when I heard an engine roaring on the road. I looked through my window and in distance saw a motorcycle driving in lightning speed towards my house. Behind it was a big red jeep. Well I never would have expected someone to ride a bike in town as rainy as this. Maybe I should try someday.

"C'mon Jazz!" Someone roared in inhumanly loud voice from the jeep. If the driver of motorcycle was supposed to be Jazz, than he very clearly showed his middle finger to the one who was calling to him. And with a roar of the engine they were of.

Interesting what was the rush. Casting my last glance on the empty road I returned to the magazine that was currently more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3. Curiosity killed the cat**_

Rosalie's P.O.V.

I woke up in the morning hearing my alarm clock going off. This was supposed to be my first day at school. Who the hell went to school seconds after arriving in the town? Mornings weren't my favorite, but I still had to get ready.

I took a shower and went to the closet to pick out clothes for the day. I chose some simple black denim jeans, a matching black bodysuit, silver belt and silver rose shaped studs. I matched it all with high heal boots and a black blazer. I felt satisfied with my simple outfit, it wasn't anything flashy so it won't cause too much attention. After I got dressed I went downstairs for breakfast. As I got into the kitchen I saw Peter sitting at the dining table reading a newspaper and smoking a pipe. He looked at me and smirked.

"What?" he asked.

"Can I join?" I really hoped he would say yes because I wasn't in the mood to hide in the corners like I was 15.

Thankfully he just nodded and returned to his newspaper. I pulled out a cigarette out of my purse, lit it and kicked the bag under the table.

"I didn't know you smoke." I said amused. He just shrugged and smiled.

"You don't know a lot of things about me Rosie pie." That's it; he just officially ruined my mood.

There weren't more conversations during our little breakfast so I finished my smoke and was ready to leave. I rose from the table and started to walk towards the door when Peter spoke up.

"Haven't you forgotten something?"

"What?" I asked confused, wandering if I have forgotten to wear my pants or something.

"I'm sure that everyone in school needs a bag" he said amused.

"Crap! I'm not a morning person, so give me a break. " With that I went to get my bag that was still under the table and just to annoy my dear grandfather I grabbed his coffee cup and drank it all and smiled brightly toward him.

"Thank you for breakfast gramps" I grinned even wider.

"You're welcome" Peter said glaring at me. Note to myself; never touch the old man's coffee cup.

"Sorry old man, didn't mean to get your panties in a twist" I said laughing.

"Just get out" he grumbled and went to get another cup of coffee.

In front of the house stood my car, God it's beautiful, but then again it could have been a bit less conspicuous. With a sight I got in and started the engine. Thank God Peter gave me directions where the school was located, because I already was a bit late. The drive wasn't long; it took me about 10 minutes to get to the school parking lot. Not taking time to look around me I rushed to the administration building for my slips, schedule and map of school. I had five minutes before my first class starts so I have to do this quick.

The administration lady was old, slow and it took her forever to get my papers ready and now I was late for class.

"Stupid Ms Cope, even without arms I could do it faster" I mumbled to myself.

My first lesson was US history and thank God it wasn't far from the b.i.a.t.c.h.e.'s office. I rushed into the classroom well aware that the class was already going. As I went in I noticed that everyone's eyes were on me. It took me exactly 2.3 seconds to understand that this is going to be hell.

"Are you here for a reason or you'll just stand there all day?" my new teacher said annoyed.

I looked at her with a cold stare. Keep it together Rosalie. I took a deep breath and thought to myself- roll with the punches.

"Excuse me for being late. This is my first day in the new school, I got a bit lost." I said as innocently as I could.

I gave her my slip and she indicated to my seat. I looked at the direction she was pointing and saw a free table. Thank God, I won't have to sit next to some random moron and pretend that I care what he is saying. I got to my seat and got ready for a very boring lesson.

I decided to use my spare time to look at my new classmates. They all looked like average everyday teenagers; there was nothing extra ordinary about them. As my eyes continued to scan the room they landed on a boy, who looked really out of place. His stance, his clothes reminded me of my friends from back home. I leaned back in my chair and decided to study him a bit closer.

The boy had dark, slightly curly brown hair that fell to his broad shoulders; his body was lean but slightly muscular. Unfortunately from the place I was sitting in I couldn't see his face. He wore dark wash jeans with white and gray sweater, his outfit was matched with fancy black leather boots and on the back of his chair was a military looking dark blue blazer.

His stance was upright, his body language was saying that he was aware of his surroundings but it didn't necessarily mean that he was interested in what ever happened around him. There was an air of confidence and maybe superiority around him. Yes, you could see very well that this guy wasn't your average teenager.

"Mss Hale am I boring you?" UGH…. She's not getting off of my back. The fact that everyone's eyes were on me again wasn't lost to me.

"I'm very sorry for my rude behavior Ms Green."

The teacher wasn't helping me to blend in. Of course I wasn't without a fault here too I had to be more careful. Teacher continued her lesson after giving me her last dirty glance and everyone turned back to their seats, except the boy who I noticed earlier. His eyes lingered on me a little longer than necessary; maybe anyone else would have missed it but well… I wasn't just anyone.

Rest of the class passed in a blur. I was startled out of my dream like state by the bell. Everyone started to leave and again I noticed the guy from earlier, he was patiently waiting for everyone to leave.

Let's keep an eye on this guy, I noted to myself.

I left the classroom and went to my next lesson. I found my English Literature class fairly quickly.

I was about to sit down when someone approached me. It was a girl about 5 foot 5 tall. She had a heart shaped face with big brown eyes, small nose, and big pouty lips, her long mahogany hair fell to her waist, she was very petite. The girl wore a grayish blue day dress with a small brown belt and black leggings; she had brown boots that went to her mid calf a blue messenger bag and a golden charm bracelet. She looked cute, nothing special but cute.

"Erm... Rosalie Hale?" her voice was silent, shy perhaps? I nodded affirmative not understanding what does she want from me.

"My name is… Um… Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella" she blushed and extended her arm for me to take. Wait, did she just… did the girl just blush?

I took her hand warily, still not quite understanding why this shy creature was talking to me. Aren't girls like her supposed to blend in the background?

"I was assigned to be your guide, umm your just new and all that… " she stated cowardly.

Well that explains things, but really what's up with the shy act?

"So if you have a hard time finding a class room or something you can come to me and I'll help" she offered, this time a little more confident.

"Okay" I stated. Bella just nodded and went back to her seat.

She was an option. The girl was shy, with a low confidence level. Bella would probably give me all the dirty secrets about this place on a golden platter without even batting an eyelash only because it would mean that she could talk to someone or someone would talk to her.

I decided to consider Bella as my messenger, but it wasn't an easy decision so I needed to weight my options.

During the classes that led to lunch break I didn't talk to the shy girl again, but I did talk to some other girls who were more than pleased to chat or gossip about this or that with me. Of course I didn't ask about things that really interested me because I was very well aware of the fact that I needed to start slow.

The lunch break came fast. I entered the lunch room with few girls – Jessica and Lauren or something like that. They were starting to get on my nerves, there was only that much of nasal voices I could take.

I detached myself from them after I got my food and headed to the only empty seat I could see.

Few minutes in I noticed Bella and a big burly guy entering the cafeteria. The burly guy had dark curly hair, high cheek bones and even when he was far from smiling you could see his dimples showing. He was very muscular built and towered over small girl next to him.

The guy had his hand wrapped around her middle section, a serious expression adorned his face and it looked like they were arguing. To my surprise her head was held high and she looked angry. Bella's lips were tightly knit together and she was glaring at something in the distance.

I fallowed them with my eyes as they advanced trough the cafeteria. It looked like they were heading towards a table where the guy I saw in my US history class was sitting. His eyes were locked on the couple. They were full of tension and anticipation. I noticed two other people sitting next to him. One of them was a girl with short black hair, they were spiky. Her futures were very thin and gave her a pixy like look. She wore a white blouse with empire waist and the sleeves were slightly flared. The girl was looking at the boy who sat next to her with a very intense stare.

The boy had bronze hair he had pronounced jaw line straight nose and green eyes that were piercing through Bella's head.

As the couple finally reached the table I noticed something strange not only the big guy next to Bella looked like he was trying to explain something to her, but he also looked like he was scared from something. His hand around her waist was tense and I imagine that his grip on her was very tight as if he was afraid that she would vanish.

In that moment it didn't seem to affect the shy little girl. Apparently she started to argue with him and the rest of the people that sat by the table in the moment she came close to them.

The argument carried on and I decided to get all the information on the lot as soon as I can. My eyes never really left them. Of course it was until my gaze met piercing green eyes of the guy from my US history class.

Crap! I looked away quickly.


	4. AN

**Hello to those who read our story. We are very sorry for our pore updating. It is going hectic for us with all the finals and the end of school. So we apologies. The next chapter will be published tomorrow and I really hope you all will enjoy the new chapters.**

**P.S. If you notice some changes that is just us trying to improve some things. Sorry again. **


	5. Chapter 4

_**4. Precautions**_

Carlisle's P.O.V.

As I gathered my things and started to get ready for my leave I couldn't help but to reminisce. It has been hectic around here for a while now. Having a new addition to our little family has been hard for all of us. My family couldn't afford to trust someone easily, because if things went wrong and if the shit would hit the fan we all would be in danger.

That's why accepting Bella had been so difficult for all of us. Well maybe except Emmet, he was her bond to our family and I really hoped it was strong enough to hold Charlie's daughters mouth shut.

Don't get me wrong she was a good girl, but it didn't mean that I trusted her. She was smart and a smart person would get the hell out of Forks and as far away from my family as possible. I hoped that it wouldn't be the case, because not only it would mean that she would break my son's heart, but also that she meant danger and it would be necessary to get rid of her. Unfortunately I knew my son well and I understood that he wouldn't sit on the side lines watching.

Nevertheless it was starting to get calmer around here. The kids were starting to get used to Bella. Alice had found a great friend in her. It was nice that she had a friend to confide in, not worrying about saying too much. A girlfriend was a necessity for a girl in her age. Bella gave Alice the comfort that her brother couldn't provide. Of course she had Edward and she loved him greatly, but nonetheless he was a man.

I think that it was Edward who had the biggest problems with Bella. He didn't trust her with his precious Alice even for a second and he has had fights with everyone about it repeatedly. But thankfully he was starting to control his remarks around her as well as Emmet.

Emmet wasn't pleased with his brother's attitude towards his girlfriend to say the least. There have been times when I was forced to interfere in their fights just to stop them both from killing each other.

They loved one another like brothers, but their girlfriends had the dominating role in their lives as well as their decisions.

Jasper's reaction to our new addition was a surprise to all of us. Even though he didn't welcome her with arms spread wide after a short amount of time he warmed up to the girl and started to act towards her like she was his little sister. He could read people very good and apparently he felt that she was safe.

I hope he is right.

Of course there was a new problem that demanded immediate attention. This new situation was even more dangerous than previous in so many ways and I had to deal with it as the head of the family. My wife indicated to it very openly this morning.

_Flashback_

"_What if Isabella isn't able to deal with the situation? It would have been better if she would have refused principals plea." I stated to Esme while she was cooking breakfast. _

"_I think the girl is smart enough not to mess it up, she knows the consequences if she does." Esme answered calmly, not even looking at me. _

_I was starting to get annoyed with my wife's short answers. But the annoyance was short living as Esme raised her angry blue eyes to meet mine. _

"_Besides it is not her job to deal with this situation. It is yours Carlisle, do you understand me or I have to spell it to you? "_

_End of the Flashback_

She was right I knew that. The fact that I was tired of taking responsibility of everything didn't mean I could drop the ball or give all the freedom of action to my children they were strong unit, but they were too young and far from ready.

With a sigh I took my coat and went to my car. The drive wasn't long Forks was too small for those so soon enough I saw Hale residence in the distance.

Gates were closed but I knew this house like the back of my hand. I pressed the red button that was placed below the speaker phone and pressed it three times. Involuntary smile adorned my face, it felt like back in the days when I came here to visit Charlotte.

My walk down the memory lane was interrupted by voice coming through the speaker phone.

"What the hell do you want Cullen?" Peter hadn't changed for a bit.

"Well how do you do Peter, I'm fine thank you." I answered with as much politeness in my voice as I could. I didn't fell particularly offended by Peter's rude greeting, but I wasn't in the mood to play his games today.

"Yea, yea…" after he grumbled something unintelligible in the speaker the gates opened. And I drove in. As I expected he was waiting on the porch, hands crossed tightly across his chest. I shook my head and climbed out of the car.

In the moment I was out of the car he turned around and entered the house, in his weird world it was a request to follow. Without a word I did.

As we entered the living room he turned around to face me and without hesitation or fake politeness he started to talk.

"I would say that I'm glad to see you Carlisle, but that would be a lie and we both know that, so why are you here?" he demanded.

I looked him down to weight my possibilities and immediately understood that it would be more productive to cut to the chase and avoid beating around the bush.

"You see Peter, it is very easy and I'm sure that you will agree to help me."

Peter just glared at me not saying a word. He wasn't a fool, I knew that he understood very clearly what I was about to request.

I walked to the wall that was covered in various pictures and found the one where I was with Charlotte and took it off the wall. Looking at the picture I started to talk again.

"Your granddaughters presence is bothering Peter. My family really isn't up to family reunion. If you know what I mean."

"I'm sure you'll explain." Peter mocked. I am a calm man, but he was really starting to test my patience.

"I mean that it would be better if Rosalie wouldn't find out about our side of family. You know that it is dangerous for her as well as us. Besides I think that she has had enough to deal with and finding her families secrets wouldn't be healthy for her? " I looked at Peter to see if he understood.

"Well at least we are on the same page there Carlisle. I don't even understand why you bothered to come here; I would never willingly let her near you." He spat practically every word.

"Yes I understand that, but I'm here to make sure that you understand the importance of keeping her away. Because if I'm right she will start to get curious, and quite frankly I had enough problem with Bella. The difference is that Bella has more, let's say, reasons to stay quiet and Rosalie doesn't."

"It's funny Carlisle you always emphasize that family is the most important thing for you, yet you have more fate in some girl from the next door than one of your own kin. I'm disappointed in you. But nevertheless don't worry she has enough on her mind right now and if the time comes and if she will get curious I'll make sure that here interest disappears in the same minute. " Peter said.

Peter always had the means to get to me. And seeing the glint in his eyes I knew that he saw how his words affected me. I could have just left, but my foul mood and his previous words took a tool on me. Straightening my back and clutching the old photography in one hand I looked at him and said.

"You think I'm so disgusting, because of what I and my family are part of? Well I want to remind you that without me it would never been like it was. Only because I took it all in my hands Charlotte was free or as free as she could ever be. Thanks to me you met her. Because of what I did your son is able to live like he is. Your biggest problem Peter is that you never see what has been done for you and why exactly your life is as peaceful as it is. You can't even start to understand how it has been for my family. So please keep your mockery to yourself."

Words came from my mouth in scarily low and calm tone. I knew very well that a weaker man would have ran away and never looked back. But not Peter, no, never Peter. He stood straight lips straight line and eyes as cold as ice.

I had had enough of this so I turned to leave. When I was at the door I turned around.

"Don't forget what we talked about." I reminded and left.

Rosalie's P.O.V.

During the rest of the day I gathered few rumors about the people who caught my interest at the lunch break. It turned out that everyone that sat at the table, except Bella, were siblings. They weren't actually related but they were all adopted by Mrs. and Mr. Cullen.

Apparently the small girl with the black spiky hair was Alice and she was together with Edward the guy who had bronze hair. The big burly guy who was holding Bella when she entered café was Emmet and the last one was Jasper.

It looked like all five of them were the protégé of this school- amazing grades as well as bright success in after school activities. Emmet was the captain of football team, Edward the captain of basketball team and Jasper the captain of baseball team. Little Alice was the bright new artist and Bella excelled in creative writhing.

If you ask me the perfection of this crew was scary and it made me a bit nauseous. Okay a correction, they made me nauseous - a lot. I think when I first heard of this I puked in my mouth a little.

The fact that every girl was jealous at Bella like there was no tomorrow surprised me. Jessica's explanation was quote- _she has one of the hottest male specimens as a boyfriend and she gets to hang out with all the popular people_.

One thing I have learned about Jessica Stanly- she was stupid and vain. Although I couldn't say much about vain people, as I was one of them, I at least could justify it.

I drove home with a hope that Peter could tell me something about the infamous Cullen family as well as Bella Swan. Peter had lived here for a long time and he had to know at least something.

As I entered the house I heard loud music blasting from the second floor. Hearing guitar solo from Metallica's Fade to Black made me think that some burglar had invaded the house and decided to listen to some music.

I climbed up the stairs to inspect and found my grandfather in a room that looked like a cabinet, going through papers like mad while music was blasting from the stereo that was positioned on a little table by the wall. Trying to talk over the music would have been useless so I walked to the music center and turned it off.

Peter jumped from surprise.

"Metallica? You are a wild cat aren't you?" I said trying to contain my laughter. This situation was funny as hell not to mention that it looked like I scared the living daylight out of my grandfather.

"Good God! Rosalie Lillian Hale I forbid you to do that ever again." He all but growled at me. This was just too funny.

"Well than I must do it again sometime. Besides it's your own fault. Someone could have robbed you blind and you wouldn't have noticed." I declared.

He just shook his head and started to collect his papers.

"Is there any particular reason why you decided to give me a heart attack or was it just for your amusement?" Peter asked while he was still arranging his papers.

"As a matter of fact there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Well than spit it out. I haven't got all day."

I went to sit on the windowsill and waited for my grandfather to give me some attention, because I wasn't going to talk to the back of his head.

After a moment of silence he turned around and looked at me a bit quizzically.

"Well?" He turned his whole torso towards me indicating that he was ready to listen.

"There are few students in my school that had made me very curious. What can you tell me about the Cullen and the Swan families?"

Peter's brows furrowed slightly and he became very serious in matter of seconds.

"What got you so interested in them?"

"Everything I guess. I have formed an opinion and just want to make sure. You have lived here for a long time and I thought that you would be able to tell me more than those gossips in school. " I said.

With a sight he started. "The Cullen family is very wealthy. Carlisle Cullen is a doctor at Forks General his wife Esme is a house wife but runs a private firm of interior design. Their children are bright and never give them trouble. Cullen's are very well respected around here. The same goes for the Swans although it would be more correct to say Charlie Swan or Chief Swan as everyone likes to call him and his daughter Isabella Swan. She moved here two years ago and stole everyone's hearts. " he explained.

"Thank you for the information on them, but that is not quite what I want to know. They are perfect too perfect I can't help but think that… " I was thankful that Peter interrupted me before I could finish. Sometimes it was hard to say it out loud. The betrayal of my parents was still too fresh in my heart.

"Yes I would understand where you can see the similarities between the Cullen's and your own parents. My opinion about the Swan's and the Cullen's is very much like yours. They remind me of "them" of your father and mother, they know how to put on a good show and it is amusing and even a bit amazing to watch, but you know how it ends. "

I had had my suspicious it wasn't hard to figure them all out. But hearing it aloud made chills go over my spine. I knew. How could I not. I've been there myself. Only thing I now felt towards these two families was pity and disdain.

"I should keep my distance." I said in a voice that dripped whit disgust.

"Maybe. Maybe you really should. I know that I can't forbid you anything, but know that I worry about you and those families, those children are even more ambitious than you were, than your friend were." He stated in serious tone.

My head started to ache even from considering this possibility. I knew that it had to be as much of a choice from child as it was from a parent. It never was one sided.

"That is seriously sick." I uttered before retreating from the room. I didn't want Peter to see how much this conversation had affected me. But before I was totally out of earshot I heard him say.

"It is Rosy, it is."

As I collapsed on my bed I realized that there wasn't even a question about my further relations with the Perfect Crew. There wasn't a chance in hell that I was going to get involved in the same shit again and that means no connections with them.

There was only one thing I was truly glad about. In one day I found the biggest underwater rock. And now when I was aware of it things will be simpler for me.


	6. Chapter 5

_**5. Surprise and confusion**_

Rosalie's P.O.V.

Weeks passed and nothing particularly interesting happened. As the days went on everyone in school settled down, I wasn't in the centre of the attention anymore, mostly everyone ignored me or at least pretended not to notice my presence, I was fine with it, in fact that was my goal, just to blend in. There were some dreadful days when Jessica would try to communicate with me in some way; in answer I would just ignore her, not really minding her hurt.

In lunch breaks I would see the Cullen's sitting by their table and my reaction towards them was exactly the same every day- raging thoughts and disgusted facial expression. Honestly I didn't care for people like them. Okay that's a lie.

I hated their kind even more than those with no personality at all; at least the plain ones weren't acting or pretending on every step.

As a reply to my disgust the Cullen's would just give me some glares, but that's about it. We kept our distance.

I found my sanctuary at Peter's house, we have grown very close to each other in these past weeks and in many ways I felt safe and welcomed there. We got to know each other a bit better and now I considered him as a part of my new and small family. Because I was his only family left and he, mine. Our relationship weren't the traditional, but hell, I didn't need one. We had our sarcastic jokes and sincere moments.

The times I hated the most were those evenings when I had enough spare time to be alone with myself, to think- what am I doing right and what not. In moments like those I would lie on my bed and stare in the ceiling, having a blank picture before my eyes not really wanting to analyze anything.

A big conflict was rising in me and the more I would put it off, the more my brain pushed it to the front of my mind. And with time it became like a big ache in my chest. One part of me was shouting at me for being so reckless and trust Peter, to let him in. Once before I was betrayed by my family and my instincts screamed for me to keep a distance, because when I let him step across my boundaries, there was a possibility that I could get hurt and I don't know if I would be able to live through it again. Enough is enough.

But in the same time the biggest part of me would plead for a chance, I felt uncontrollable need for comfort. God only knows I've been through a lot of things and sometimes it's too much to bear, to keep it in myself. Sometimes I wonder, how it would be if someone would be there for me, to catch me if I fall. Subconsciously I knew that I wanted it to be Peter, I just wasn't ready to admit it.

This was another boring day at school, nothing new there. The same old routine and it was starting to seriously get on my last nerve. I wasn't expecting much, after all this was a small town and the moment I crossed its boarder I knew that there won't be many options of entertainment.

The classes were almost over and the last one was math, I always have hated it. I guess that some things never change.

This day was exhausting and the constant rain outside wasn't helping my already sleepy mood. Even the teacher looked bored. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to get out, at least for a minute. I raised my hand to get teachers attention; it took her few seconds till her eyes landed on me.

"Yes, Miss Hale?" she said not really interested in what I was about to say.

"Could I be excused for a minute?" I tried to look as miserable as I could. She just nodded in approval. You don't have to say it twice. I got up and walked out of the class. The corridor was silent, everyone were in their classes. Heading towards the toilet I heard a loud voice, it sounded as somebody was having a serious argument. There was only one voice so I went to check out who was high enough to talk to himself.

I felt my heart beat picking up pace from excitement. Finally something interesting, I thought to myself. Not wasting my time I started to sneak closer to the place from where the sound was coming. This is just stupid Rosalie, I heard a voice in the back of my head, but I didn't pay attention to it. I knew I was getting close so if I wanted to stay inconspicuous I had to find a cover. Hiding behind the nearest locker I tried to see something in the distance. What I saw surprised me. Jasper Cullen stood there and with the little I saw I could tell that he was in rage and was talking on his mobile phone. My breathing got uneven as I pressed to the nearest wall trying not to make any sound, so I wouldn't get caught. So the perfect Cullen's weren't that perfect at all, I snickered to myself. I needed to get more information on what's going on, so I leaned closer trying to hear the conversation.

"They what?" he hissed. The way he said it frightened even me. He really was pissed, he even sounded concerned. That's weird, I thought to myself continuing to listen carefully.

"And can't you do something?" he growled out. Jasper listened intently for a moment but after a while his shoulders hunched down in defeat.

"Yes, I understand Carlisle, I'll get Bella out of the lesson." There was a pause.

"Yeah, I'll tell everybody."

Apparently the conversation was over, but then he did something I wasn't ready for. He threw the phone towards the nearest wall with curses flying out of his mouth and after that his knees gave out and he crumbled to the floor. I was shocked, what could have happened to initiate that kind of reaction.

Realizing that I had spent too much time here; I had to get to the class and fast. But how could I, if I would he would hear me.

Thankfully he started to rise from his current place on the floor. He rubbed his hands over his face, from frustration or anger or pain I didn't know. But after a moment, what I thought was meant for collecting himself, he left.

When I finally returned to my class the lesson was almost over. I knew I was too damn curious for my own good, but I just had to know what the hell was happening with Jasper and why the hell he needed to go get Bella. I had always thought that she is with Emmett, so it didn't make sense, at least for me.

The bell finally rang and I rushed out of the class as fast as I could. Parking lot was starting to fill up, but I saw all the Cullen's standing close to their cars. At first I didn't notice Bella, but when I looked closer I saw that she was actually curled around Emmett's body.

His stance was rigid and while he apparently was talking to the members of his family it looked almost like he was protecting the little girl in his arms. Strange, I thought to myself.

I had to move to my car because they would surely notice if someone just stood in the center of the parking lot and stared at them.

I moved towards my car rapidly but never lost my sight of them, my car would be safe place for me to observe. The parking lot was emptying but they still didn't move from the place they were. I noticed that every now and then someone would check their clocks.

Man this was confusing. The more I looked the more miserable they appeared. It almost looked like someone was going to die. Okay not someone but Bella, everyone was all around here as if comforting her. Emmett looked like there will be no tomorrow and it seemed that it was Bella holding him up in the end.

They all stood there for a solid half an hour when a sleek black Mercedes rode in the parking lot smoothly. I decided it was time for me to get the hell out of here while they all were occupied and wait behind the corner next to school. If I was correct then Mercedes would drive away alone without any escort. Following it could lead me to something or nothing at all.

So I started my engine and left. I didn't have to wait long because the Mercedes drove past me 10 minutes after my retreat. Waiting for a few seconds I started to follow it.

In all honesty I felt like a stalker, but you couldn't blame me. Girls tend to get reckless when encountering such a heavy dosage of boredom. And the weird actions of the Cullen's intrigued me. Yes maybe they were a bunch of assholes but… ehh who am I kidding I just wanted to dig up some shit about them.

For 15 minutes Mercedes didn't show any signs of stopping until a silver BMW, parked on the side of the road, came to sight. I kept driving while the car I was following stopped next to already parked one.

Leaving my vehicle on a little dirt road that was hidden by bushes I started to run towards the edge of the forest to see what was happening; I hoped that I didn't miss anything important. I just had to know what this shit was about.

Reaching my destination I saw Bella and a blond man standing side by side. They both were facing two men who resembled mountains not humans. All of them were very serious and talked in hushed tones. I just hoped that they wouldn't notice me; somehow I didn't think that it would end very well for me if they did.

Bella's eyes were puffy and red probably from crying, she looked positively desperate from the distance, and a sudden surge of compassion consumed me. I didn't know why she was here or why she looked like she did, but summing up the events of this afternoon I could only depict that it wasn't anything good.

The blond man next to her had his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. About five minutes passed as the comforting gesture became a guidance to the car. Not the black Mercedes but the silver BMW. The other two climbed in the car as if to give them a moment alone.

They talked for a while and then the blond turned towards Mercedes. Bella lingered by the door of the vehicle for a while and in the moment I thought she is going to climb in the car her eyes rose from their down casted state and met mine.

They were full of so much knowledge. In that moment she seemed like the biggest secret I have ever encountered and I felt a want, almost a need to solve it. I stood in my hiding place still as stone partly afraid, partly amazed by the girl I have always thought so week.

Her eyes were radiating strength that I never had noticed in her as well as determination. And if my mind wasn't playing games with me then I would say that I saw a silent warning, to keep my distance, to stay away maybe in more ways than I could comprehend right now.

Somehow her big communicative eyes told me that she is not going to tell anyone of my presence, at least not now. And her gaze truly gave comfort to me.

Before I could even come back to my senses the silver BMW had started to drive with Bella inside of it.

I couldn't help the panic that rose in me. Where were they taking her, who were those people? The questions were demanding answers. My new found respect for Bella was awaking emotions that I haven't felt for a long time.

Somehow I was so very terrified for the girl, I wanted to protect her. Memories about my own destiny flooded my mind and I didn't want it to happen to her, not to anyone actually.

Trying to calm down I tried to convince myself that I was overreacting; surely it couldn't be possible that her own friends gave her willingly to that kind of destiny. No it wasn't that, not what happened to me, but it was something else, something very bad.

My thoughts were running a million miles per hour as I rushed to my car. I had to know. I have to know. That was the only logical thought.

When I was finally home I practically ran to my room. The blond man seemed so familiar. That was when I remembered that Jasper had actually called him somehow. I tried to remember what was the name- Carlisle, the blond was Carlisle.

Pondering even deeper in my brain I realized that I had actually heard his name before. It was on the first times when I heard the story about Cullen's from Jessica. Right, how could I forget he was Mr. Cullen the head of the family, their father.

This new information confused me even further. What the hell was going on, my mind screamed.

The next day at school I desperately tried to find Bella in the crowd, but with no results. I noticed that Emmett wasn't at school either. But those Cullen's who were, looked aphetic. It almost seemed like they were leaning into each other for a silent comfort.

Days passed but there was no sign of Bella. After three days of absence Emmett finally showed up, but his look didn't comfort my already frantic thoughts. He looked like a different man, his whole demeanor was changed. There was no sign of the once so strong and confident person. If I could I would say that he looked like a vegetable- just present.

You're probably wondering why I haven't said anything to anyone- well I just had the feeling that it would be a very bad idea. Something told me that this situation was way beyond my imagination, and if I tried to talk to someone it wouldn't do me any good.

A week passed and I decided to stop pretending that it's going to be okay and take action in my own hands.

My decision to visit the Swan residence was pretty much spontaneous. I realized that I won't get all my answers there but I had to try.

Finding the Swan residence wasn't hard because of the obsession that towns folks had with putting their surnames on mailboxes. Next to the house stood a police cruiser and it affirmed that chief Swan was at home. I got out of my car and headed to the front door. As I was about to knock, the door flew open and a man appeared in front of me.

"Wow, what are you standing here for kiddo?" his voice sounded amused, but still it was a bit rough. As my eyes drifted over the features of the man in front of me I noticed that he looked like he hadn't slept for a week. And the rough tone to his voice was actually from lack of sleep.

"Chief Swan, my name is Rosalie Hale and I'm here to see if Bella is at home" I answered him politely.

A shadow slipped over his face when I mentioned his daughter.

"She's not at home." He smiled and wanted to get pass me. But I wasn't about to let him.

"Would you mind telling me, where is she?" I tried not to sound demanding, but it was getting harder.

"She's visiting her mother in Phoenix and she'll be there for a few more days." He murmured more to himself than me.

"Was it all you wanted to know?" he eyed me in a demanding manner. We stood like that for a few seconds as I absorbed the information he just gave to me. I shook my head as a no and with that he gave me another smile and headed towards his vehicle. He was about to get in, but stopped.

"I'll tell her you came by." he didn't wait for a reply and just got in. I took a few deep breaths and started to go in my car's direction. So many thoughts crushed into my mind. About one thing I was sure, chief Swan wasn't honest with me, but why? There were few possible answers in my head- the first one was that he truly thought that Bella was visiting her mother. The other one wasn't as pleasant, because it would mean that chief Swan was involved in all of this and knew everything.

That can't be true, I told to myself. He's her father and would never allow something bad happen to her. But on the other hand my father didn't really do anything, when…

I shuddered at the thought. The rain awoke me from my thoughts and I realized that I was standing on the street right next to my car and looking like an idiot. I looked at my reflection in the car's window and saw that I was soaking wet.

Crap, I cursed under my breath and got in. This visit gave me even more questions on what's happening and where Bella really is. In this moment I felt so weak, not able to do anything. But I wasn't about to give up, because now it wasn't about me, it was about Bella and her safety. And if I wanted some real answers I needed to find different source. I needed to find someone who was close to Bella, because chief Swan was useless.

I knew my next target very well, the only problem was, and I didn't know how to approach it.

Patience wasn't my strongest side so I decided to encounter my target on the very next day of school.

Jasper Whitlock was apparently something to Bella, a friend maybe. I know that Emmett would be a natural first choice to talk to but somehow I didn't think that he was able to talk anymore. And in all honest bringing the subject of Bella to front with him probably would end with something ugly. So Jasper it was.

Jasper sat alone in US history so my plan was to sit beside him and interrogate him while he couldn't run away.

I made sure that I enter class after him and only seconds before the bell. Doing just that I sat beside him. I could almost feel his surprise in the air.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm sitting here?" I asked looking him straight in the face.

"I don't care much." Jasper answered in monotone.

Ouch. Ain't he a charmer? Yea maybe that wasn't the answer I was looking for but hell you need more of that shit to scare me off.

"Haven't seen Bella around lately." I said nonchalantly.

In few seconds his whole demeanor changed. His relaxed posture turned tense, his eyes shot to meet mine radiating surprise, coldness, sadness and hate in the same time. Well damn you have to be slightly bipolar to pool that off.

"Since when do you care, I haven't noticed that you are Bff's." he almost spat.

I didn't let his cold tone to get to me. Trying to remain calm I answered.

"We get along and I am just wondering where she is, is that a crime?"

He shot me his last dirty look and turned towards our babbling teacher.

"I don't know." Jasper spoke with finality.

"What?" I felt slightly confused, what exactly didn't he know.

"I don't know where she is." Just by looking at him I understood that further discussions would be futile. So I left him alone.

This was strange. Her father apparently had lied to me, but I wasn't sure how much I could trust in Jaspers simple admission as well. A part of me believed in him, I couldn't even say why, but it seemed that in general he really didn't know where Bella was.

Overall I was in dead end. I wasn't stupid enough to believe that I would get more information from someone else. Well fuck.

In the end I realized that I couldn't do a shit right now. So I decided it would be better for me to just watch from the sidelines and hope that Bella would return in one peace.

My weekend passed by slowly. Mostly I spent time in garage or studying- not at all interesting if you ask me, but it suited me. On Sunday Peter went to take care of few things, as he so put it, in Seattle. I was left alone to do what I please, so playing piano seemed like nice pass time.

Playing piano was a hobby of sorts but I did it so rarely that you couldn't really call it like that. With a hot cup of tea in my hand I started to head towards the music room. It was located next to living room.

As I was passing through it something caught my eye. I stopped dead in my track. Everything was like it usually was except one teensy tiny bit. Photography was missing, but I couldn't remember which one. I looked at the other ones and suddenly a memory of the last time I stood here and examined these pictures flooded my mind.

_Flashback _

_The rest of the pictures were with people I haven't seen before, but one of them caught my eye. It was a picture where Charlotte was standing next to a man, he had his hand around her shoulder and they were both looking at each other and sharing a warm smile._

"_Who's that?" I couldn't help but ask._

_Peter's face changed in seconds, when he realized which picture had taken my interest._

"_The man in the picture was your grandmother's friend of sorts." He didn't give further explanations he just turned around and started to walk out of the room. _

_End of flashback_

"Carlisle" only one word left my lips.


	7. Chapter 6

_**6. Unexpected**_

Jasper's P.O.V.

Last two weeks have been a hell for all our family, especially for Emmett. The loss of his girlfriend was tearing my brother apart as well as the rest of the family.

From the beginning, when Bella entered our family no one really wanted to accept her. But in the spun of 10 months she became very important for all of us. For Alice she was the long lost sister, for Edward and me she became a dear sibling and a good friend. Well for Emmett; let's just say that he found his soul mate in her.

With time little Miss Swan started to fill the role of eldest, all knowing, fun loving sibling in our small company. She fit perfectly by Emmett's side and there wasn't a day when they both didn't give us all a hard time about this or that.

When I received the call from Carlisle I lost it. I wanted to throw the phone away and pretend nothing happened. Yea, that wouldn't have been too productive. Although smashing the phone against the wall helped me a little.

Deep inside, I believed that Bella will make it. She was strong willed and knew how the procedure worked, but there always was a place for doubt in all of our minds.

The time we spent waiting for Carlisle in parking lot was heart wrecking. Alice cried like there was no tomorrow and on one point it was the case. Edward just stood there holding Alice upright while looking at Bella not really believing that she might never come back from this. And Emmett just held her, though in the end it looked like he was leaning on Bella's little frame. I in that moment just didn't think. Of course I knew that it could come to this point, but in my mind it never happened this early or sudden. But I guess I was wrong.

After the parting I saw a change in Carlisle's and Esme's behavior as well, they of course were concerned and heartbroken, but I could tell that there was something more. A mute emotion that contrasted with the others. I tried my hardest not to think about their strange behavior, but it was obvious that they felt fear and distrust in Bella's capability of enduring the tasks she would have to take. They loved and cherished her as a part of our family, but they also knew the price of her possible failure. There was a great risk that she could endanger us and it was no good in Carlisle's and Esme's eyes.

Although they weren't our biological parents we still shared a strong bound. They felt an obligation to keep us safe, because of the reasons why we were under their wing in the first place. They kept our life as normal as possible, not really wanting us to know or see the danger that always was hanging over our heads, but in the same time they weren't cherishing an illusion of peaceful future, because when the time would come one of us would have to inherit the obligations that Carlisle and Esme had. We all knew it, but the time hadn't come, so we kept it as a taboo.

The hardest part in this situation was waiting. We all tried to occupy ourselves as good as possible, but the concern found its way in our heads again and again.

The distance between us grew bigger, Edward and Alice searched a comfort in each other, Carlisle and Esme were buried in their work, Emmett wondered around the house not finding a peaceful place to stay, everything reminded him of Bella, it was hard to have a conversation with him. First of all it didn't seem that he even wanted to hold a conversation that was longer than minute and second of all it was hard not to say or do something that would set him off. His spirit was somewhere else, he became a shadow of a man he once was.

And me, well I tried not to be around the house, just to sleep over the nights and take off. It didn't matter where I headed, as long as I was on the road. The situation and the state of my family were like a slow torture for me. I loved them dearly but I couldn't take their heartache doubled with mine.

Today Esme demanded my presence at family dinner. I guess she was just trying to get us through the motions, but unfortunately it was a big fucking failure. The silence around the table was defining. Emmett left the table 10 minutes after he sat down, apparently in his opinion this was a betrayal and life shouldn't go on without Bella there.

I didn't particularly agree with him, but I could see where he was coming from.

The rest of us made an effort and agreed on a movie night with our adoptive parents. It all seemed so fake and stupid that at some point I just wanted to laugh.

We were half way through The Hangovers when we heard the front door bell going off. Edward took the remote and put the movie on hold while Esme rose to get the door.

My eyes followed Esme and I was almost 99,9 % sure that was the case for everyone in this room. It was almost 11 pm so you could probably understand our interest.

When she opened the door her eyes widened and then we heard a strong man's voice coming from outside.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen we got the girl back, she's in the car passed out and someone should come get her." The voice said nonchalantly.

We were all on our feet before the man finished the sentence. I wanted to rush and get Bella, but I halted seeing that the burly stranger was blocking practically all the door.

He looked at us and as if saying to carry on he moved away from the door. In the moment I was just about to go to the car I heard a gruff voice from behind me.

"What's going on?" Almost all of us turned around speechless. It seemed that this situation had made us mute. Everything was almost in slow motion.

"You're Emmett aren't you?" The male still standing by the door asked almost amused.

"Yea? What is it to you?" Emmett answered in a dead voice.

"Nothing I was just wondering. Bella talked a lot about you."

It took Emmett only few seconds to put it all together before he roared out.

"Where is she?"

"In the car."The stranger answered with a small smile tugging at his lips.

That was all it took, Emmett ran towards the door leaving the stranger a little time to get to the side so they wouldn't collide. We were right after him not wanting to lose any time.

The car was parked right in front of the house so the distance was very small. When we got out of the house we saw Emmett cradling Bella in his big arms. Seeing her was a big relief, but when I got a better look at her I was horrified. She looked so small and fragile, but somehow peaceful.

But the thing that mattered the most was that she was alive. She was safe now as were we. I almost could feel the relief of all my family filling me up.

We gave Emmett a moment, he was cradling her close to his body, it almost looked like he was trying to bury her in himself as an assurance that she would never leave again. Alice was sobbing in Edward's chest as Esme stood right beside them rubbing Alice's back in comfort. I couldn't do anything to be honest; I had so many emotions ripping through me that it made me immobile.

The stranger coughed indicating that he was still there. We turned around, the stranger seeing that he got our attention said:

"That was all, I won't interrupt you anymore." He didn't wait for a reply and moved closer to the car. He was about to get in, but stopped.

"Give her a proper goodbye from Felix" he winked and got into the car. I didn't know who Felix was, but I got the message. And with that he was off, leaving us standing there for a while, not knowing what to do next.

My senses were paralyzed. The only sounds around were Alice's cries and Emmett's low whispers. It started to drive me crazy, what the hell is going on, shouted a voice in my head. My frustration level rose as the seconds flew.

I heard steady footsteps coming closer, they were heading at Emmett's direction. It was Esme.

"Now Emmett, let's get her into the house, you don't want her to get ill, it is cold outside." She put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture and gave a reassuring smile. That made Emmett relax a bit, but nevertheless his gaze was seeking for any threat that could possibly appear again. Slowly he started to move towards the door as we followed his tracks.

When we got in Alice ran upstairs to get the bath ready for Bella while Esme went to find some clean clothes. Emmett sat on the couch, Bella never leaving his grip. I could feel guilt dripping from him. It almost looked like he was in physical pain; he looked even more down with her here than when she was gone- if it was possible.

Maybe this particular conclusion wouldn't make sense to me if I wouldn't know my brother as well as I did. He felt even more guilt and pain now because he could actually see the damage. The what if's and maybe's were gone and the cold hard truth was reaching him with lightning speed.

With my eyes I examined Bella's condition. Her blouse was loose and it showed a bit of her back and I could clearly see burn marks. Her arms had bruises all over them, also she had swollen lips and her hair was a mess, it almost looked like they had blood in them. She looked like she had been hit by a car; I tried not to think of the possibilities of what actually happened to her. I looked at the side, so I wouldn't have to see the painful sight and saw Edward- his head bent down, it was obvious that even he had a hard time seeing all of this.

How ironic, I thought to myself. These past weeks our only wish was to get Bella back, but when it finally happened, it was even more painful than loosing her. All of the dreadful waiting and concern was useless now. In all these weeks praying that she would come back none of us never thought about what would come back if it would be the case, of course we knew the scenario, but this was just too much. I stopped my thoughts right in that place. Everything is going to be okay, Bella is going to get well again, I repeated in my head. It had to be like that.

Hope gleamed in my chest.

"Son, the bath is ready, could you help and…" Esme didn't even finish her sentence when Emmett rose up from his seat and headed up. My mind was playing tricks on me because I heard Bella whimper in Emmett's chest, but there still was no movement from her.

Now it was my turn to sit down. I wasn't the dramatic one in the family so I had to get my shit together. Bella won't get better because of my whining. Alice startled me from my thoughts and when my eyes landed on her face I saw something that surprised me. I saw a smile. Her grin grew even bigger because of my confused look.

"Jazz, she's a tough. She'll be okay." Her eyes sparkled with faith, I could tell she really believed her words and funnily enough it calmed me down. She had that kind of effect on me.

"Thank you. You know, I appreciate it very much." I mumbled under my breath. She understood what I was saying thank you for. Alice always had had a way of knowing things; maybe it just was her faith in all that's good and right. But surprisingly she almost always was right.

"That's what I'm here for." She said in a high pitch voice and got up. I knew where she was heading. Edward already had his hands wide open. It made me smile a bit; the love they shared between them was something unique, something I would want to experience myself one day. But for now I was okay of being a loner I am. And a part of me really didn't want to get someone from outside involved in my life, the life of my family. But I knew when the right time would come no guilt or precautions wouldn't halter my actions.

I felt a familiar feeling- exhaustion. This was a long day and there was only one thought left in my head- sleep. I knew that Emmett would be there if Bella would wake up or need something, so I didn't worry about that. My presence was unnecessary.

I got till the third floor where my room was located. I didn't spend time on taking off my clothes so I just fell in my bed and passed out in the moment my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I woke up because I heard voices downstairs. There was laughter and I could clearly hear Alice's laud exclamations. It was weird to hear that kind of emotions in this house again. Two weeks of silence and occasional silent sobs gave the laughter and joyful exclamations an almost alien quality. I got out of the bed and found some clean clothes that I could wear.

After getting ready I hurried down stairs, to the living room and saw Bella sitting on the couch, Emmett right besides her, his arm around her waist. Alice bounced around them while Edward was laughing at her expense. All of them were smiling. The room radiated with warmth and love. And finally the word home regained its true meaning again.

"Bella, I'm so happy to see you again." I said smiling, but still felt concerned about her health and didn't success in hiding that emotion from my voice.

"I'm feeling better and I'll get back on my feet again in no time." She said in a calm voice. Her lips formed a small smile and delivered her understanding of my concern.

"Jasper!" Alice squeaked while still jumping around like a kid on sugar high.

"Yes, Alice" I said in a calm voice.

"Since Bella is back, we need to celebrate it! That means that we'll have a nice dinner in Seattle. " She said it as if someone was after her; sometimes I wonder how can she talk this fast without an effort.

"Okay?" That was all I had to say, because to be honest I was a bit confused. Wasn't it a bit too fast, was Bella alright with it, or she just gave in to my sisters little whim.

"Don't worry Jasper. I fell alright and a little bit of normal wouldn't harm. Besides Charlie is in work and we will be back befog he is home." Bella's reassurance calmed me down a little; still I thought it was totally unnecessary. The fact that Charlie couldn't get off work was understandable. It would look funny if he would run to see his daughter after she visited her mother in Phoenix. This situation was probably eating him alive. If there was one thing he loved in his life it was his daughter and not seeing your daughter after this kind of an event would affect even the strongest men out there.

Alice was talking or rather screaming about her plans for the evening. And everyone was listening to her patiently, or at least pretending to.

I wasn't upset because I didn't get to talk to Bella, because well… I don't blame her. She experienced hell these past weeks and she needed something other on her mind. We needed to get some life in her. And now there was a lot of time for her to tell what happened to her.

With that thought in my head I told everyone that I will meet them in Seattle. They didn't object understanding that I needed some time for myself. I went upstairs to get everything that I needed and headed towards the garage where my shiny black Ducati Streetfighter was waiting for me.

Rosalie's P.O.V.

I just stood there looking at the empty place on the wall, where the picture of my grandmother and Carlisle Cullen should be. Million thoughts were running through my head.

Where was the picture now? Why didn't Peter say that he knew Carlisle? He should know him shouldn't he? If Carlisle was my grandmothers friend than it would make sense for Peter to know him, wouldn't it?

Pulling the conversation with Peter about this particular picture from the depths of my mind I noticed his obvious disdain towards the man in the picture. If so, why? There must be a reason, but if there is a good reason why didn't he tell me anything? Is he hiding something from me? No he wouldn't do that. Or would he?

Something about this situation was disturbing me in ways it shouldn't. I knew that it wasn't anything out of ordinary to keep secrets or never mention some things, but there was something more.

Anger, disappointment and many other emotions were coursing through me. The possibility of Peter's betrayal was something I had considered before, but not in this kind of situation. Huh. I couldn't even name this so called situation and I was already going apeshit.

I have to get myself together.

I sat down and after five minutes I was calm enough to start to think about my further actions. My impatience will be my downfall, I knew that well, but I couldn't help myself the need to know what was going on was killing me.

There wasn't much to think about after that conclusion so I found my phone and after finding Peters name in my telephone book I pressed the call key. Never had someone not answering at once bothered me as much as it did now though it took Peter only 30 seconds to answer.

"Hello?" how can a greeting sound rude? Did he always answer the phone with that kind of voice intonation?

"Where are you?" I matched his attitude.

"Did you hit your head honey, I'm in Seattle." His laughter rang loud and clear through the speaker.

"Yea I know, but where exactly are you, I want to meet up with you." Annoyance was very obvious in my voice.

"Did you decide to come to the city?" Peter asked confused.

"Something like that, I need to talk to you that's it." My answer was strong and sure. I really hoped that he was smart enough not to try to change my mind about this.

"Can't it wait few hours till I get home?"

"No it really can't." My grandfather's cluelessness would have been funny in other situations but right now the only way I could look at it was with a critical eye. In my head he was pretending, acting, deceiving.

"Okay? Is everything alright?" Now his voice was laced with concern.

"Yea, where are we meeting up?" Stay cool, stay cool no emotions. Don't show how much you care about his concern.

"Well I'm not far from the center, why don't we meet in a little coffee shop on the main street it called "Lavender". Sounds good?" Peter said kindly, he knew something was up but probably not what. He was walking on egg shells around me now.

"It will do, I'll be there after 3 hours."

I ended the call immediately. Not wanting to delay anymore I went to change and collect my necessities. After exactly 10 minutes I was opening my car doors.

I raced down the high way like a bat from hell, pressing my car to its limits. Of course I should have known that this car was a bit too old to do that and when I noticed the smoke rising from the bonnet a loud curse escaped my lips. I pulled over on the side of the freeway and got out of the car.

My trip would be officially over if I wouldn't figure out what was wrong with the car. So with no further ado I opened bonnet and got to work. After a half an hour my hands were dirty to my elbows and the fact that I really couldn't do anything on spot to fix the car was becoming clearer with every passing situation.

In surrender I slammed the bonnet shut and went o get a cigarette.

After I lighted my cigarette I stood there leaning against the stupid car and trying to think of a good game plan. Calling Peter to come and help me was out of the fucking question. Yes call me tick headed but that was who I am. Maybe I could get a ride to Seattle with the help of the passing cars. I didn't particularly like the idea, because God only knows what kind of loony would be behind the wheel.

So it leaves only one option to call car service and get home as well as call Peter and tell him that I won't make it. Shit this was a very fucked up situation.

I stood there for a while just looking blankly at the distance when I heard the familiar screech of brakes closing in. My head automatically shot in the said direction as an instinct towards a possible treat. When my eyes landed on a black motorcycle I momentarily understood that the brakes weren't going off because of an emergency but on intention.

The bike stopped practically next to me and a man climbed off of it. When he took his helmet off my facial expression changed from wary to shock.

"Need help?" His calm voice danced in the space. He wore a small calm smile that did not indicate to any mockery.

After few minutes of shocked silence I regained my ability to speak.

"There is nothing you can really do here. The engine burned down so without the necessary equipment there is nothing anyone can do." I said as calmly as I could. Come on I was talking to my so called enemy- Jasper Cullen it was hard to reign in my emotions or understand why the hell he stopped to help me if he saw who I was. Probably didn't recognize me at the moment and was just too stupid just to leave after recognizing me.

Jaspers eyes landed on my car in a calculative manner and then they slid back to my face. The words that were spoken next gave me a mini heart attack.

"Need a ride?"


End file.
